Gracias por hacerme sentir feliz
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Marinette decide darle unos obsequios a Chat Noir por hacerla sentir mucho mejor -Secuela de Hacerla feliz-


Sinceramente no creí que algunas personas le gustaran considerando que me costó 1 hora haciéndolo, pero bueno gracias a los que le gustaron "Hacerla Feliz" ahora les dejo esta secuela de esta historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Marinette estaba sonriendo en la clase recordando la noche que tuvo con el superhéroe y secretamente su compañero Chat Noir, sin duda esta noche la hizo sentir mejor desde ayer y gracias a él pudo olvidar por lo de Chloe. Alya la estaba mirando y estaba sacándola de su mente para devolverle a la realidad.

Alya: "Marinette, amiga reacciona" –dijo tratando de sacarla de su mente.

De pronto Marinette recupero la conciencia mientras veía que todavía estaba en la clase y todos estaban escribiendo lo que escribió su maestra y volteo para mirar a Alya.

Marinette: "Alya perdón lo que pasa es que anoche tuve el mejor dia de todos" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Alya: "¿Cómo asi?" –cuestiono.

Marinette: "Bueno digamos que una persona vino y pudo mejorar mi temperamento y ahora mírame, feliz como siempre" –dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir.

Alya solo la miro y agradeció a la persona que menciono por hacerla sentir de buen humor ya que verla muy enojada la incomodaba un poco, mientras ambas escribían Adrien estaba escuchando lo que había dicho Marinette y sonrió ante eso.

Nino: "Amigo ¿de que estas feliz?" –dijo mientras lo veía.

Adrien: "Ah… de lo que iremos a jugar videojuegos" –mintió.

Nino: "Pero ¿no se suponía que estarías UNA semana completa con Chloe?".

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco al recordar lo que le había prometido a Chloe solo por una apuesta que tuvo con sus amigos y eso le tenía un poco frustrado al estar una semana con ella.

Adrien: "Ah… eso" –dijo poniendo su cabeza en su mesa.

Al terminar las clases Marinette estaba con Alya conversando mientras que Adrien estaba pegado con Chloe al salir de la escuela, para su suerte esta apuesta consistía que estar junto con Chloe sería solamente en la escuela y al estar afuera se alejó de ella tan rápido para estar a su auto donde lo esperaba.

Marinette estaba caminando hacia su casa feliz por lo ocurrió este dia ya que nada específicamente Chloe no le habían malogrado este dia.

Tikki: "Cielos Marinette parece que nunca se va a borrar esa sonrisa que llevas" –dijo sacando su cabeza de su bolsa.

Marinette: "Así es Tikki" –dijo entrando a su casa.

Ya de noche Adrien estaba aburrido en su casa mientras que su padre estaba haciendo sus cosas y Plaga estaba comiendo su queso cabernet, sin duda este aburrimiento lo estaba matando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Plaga: "Ah no, no creo que…" –dijo mientras esperaba lo peor.

Adrien: "¡ **Plaga las garras**!".

Ya convertido en Chat Noir estaba corriendo por todo Paris en búsqueda de algo divertido o probablemente acción, pasaron minutos y no pudo encontrar nada para poder entretenerse.

Chat Noir: "Rayos ¿y ahora como hago para poder quitarme de ese aburrimiento".

De pronto escucho a alguien quien cantaba y decidio verla solo por curiosidad, al voltear era nada menos que Marinette quien cargaba una pequeña caja y se sentaba en un banco de la Plaza de los Vogos y esperaba ansiosa a alguien. Chat Noir aprovecho eso para conversar con ella un rato.

Chat Noir: "Hola señorita" –dijo por detrás de ella.

Al voltearse Marinette vio a Chat Noir quien hacia una acrobacia para estar justo a su lado y ella lo mira feliz.

Marinette: "¡Chat Noir! Por fin te encuentro" –dijo.

Chat Noir: "¿A mí?" –dijo sorprendido.

Marinette: "Claro… toma esto es para ti, espere que sea de tu agrado" –dijo entregándole su caja a él.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que esa caja era para él, pero no lo dudo mientras agarraba el regalo para abrirlo, al abrirlo era una pulsera de color verde claro con rayas negras y con su símbolo que lo representaba y al verlo con detalle era preparado a mano, este le sonrió hacia ella.

Chat Noir: "Me encanta" –dijo mientras se lo ponía en su mano derecha –"Gracia princesa".

Marinette: "Sabia que te iba a gustar" –dijo mientras se sentaba.

Chat Noir se sentó junto con ella considerando que era un poco tarde y las personas estaba ya en sus hogares decidio hablar con ella.

Chat Noir: "Y cuéntame ¿Cómo ha sido tu dia?".

Ambos conversaban sobre sus momentos divertido que habían pasado cada uno mientras comían unos bocadillos que Marinette trajo para esta ocasión, pasando las horas Marinette estaba empezando a tener frio y Chat Noir se dio cuenta de ello.

Chat Noir: "Es hora que te lleve a tu casa" –dijo mientras se paraba.

Marinette: "Tienes razón Chat" –dijo mientras se paraba para irse.

Chat Noir: "No, no, no" –dijo llamándola su atención –"No puedo dejar que vayas asi a tu casa con ese frio, yo te llevare".

Marinette sonrió ante su propuesta y se sujetó con él para que lo lleve a su casa, al llegar a su balcón Marinette se había acordado de algo muy importante.

Chat Noir: "Bueno Mari creo que me tengo que…".

Marinette: "¡Espera! La pulsera no solo es el único regalo que te daré" –dijo bajando hacia su habitación.

Marinette estaba buscando entre sus cajones otro regalo que le había preparado por lo de ayer y pudo encontrarlo y subió hacia su balcón donde lo esperaba, al subir se acercó a Chat Noir mientras tenía su regalo atrás de sus manos por la espalda.

Marinette: "Chat otro regalo hecha por mi" –dijo mostrándole su regalo.

Chat al verlo era un gorro de lana negro con líneas verticales de color verde claro, este lo tomo y se lo puso a su cabeza y al ponerlo tenia huecos por sus orejas de gato.

Chat Noir: "Guau Marinette yo no… que decir" –dijo mientras trataba de ordenarse.

Marinette: "Bueno esos regalos son mi muestra de agradecimiento por lo de ayer Chat, realmente me hiciste sentir mejor mientras pasaba un pésimo dia" –dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Chat al escucharla sonrió y se acercó más a ella quien la miraba con unos ojos de confusión hacia lo que estaba haciendo, al estar casi juntos Marinette se sonrojo un poco cuando Chat acaricio su mejilla y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso apasionado. Marinette se sorprendió un poco pero luego envolvió sus brazos hacia su cuello para seguir con el beso. Después del romper el beso ambos se miraron y Chat se preparaba para irse de su casa.

Chat Noir: "Buenas noche princesa" –dijo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro mientras desaparecía.

Marinette: "Igualmente gatito" –dijo al entrar a su habitación.

Al dia siguiente otro villano había llegado a atacar Paris y los héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir estaba en escena.

Ladybug: "Bien Chat ¿estás listo?" –dijo mientras se preparaba.

Chat Noir: "Sin duda mi lady".

Ladybug: "Oye lo de ayer, que estaba de mal humor y te estaba gritando sin razón, lo siento mucho ¿puedes perdonarme?" –dijo en un tono triste.

Chat Noir: "Mi lady no tienes por qué disculparte tenías tus motivos para enojarte, sin resentimiento, ya sabes" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

De pronto Ladybug se dio cuenta de la pulsera que le regalo, sin el disfraz usándolo, ella sonrió porque si lo llevaba.

Ladybug: "Uhm Chat ¿qué es eso?" –dijo mintiendo para no ganar sospechas.

Chat Noir: "¿Que eso? Es solo un regalo especial que me dio una amiga muy especial para mi" –dijo mientras saltaba para detener al malo.

Ladybug sonrió al decirle que era importante para él y luego de sus pensamientos salto para buscarlo y detener juntos al villano.

- **Fin** -

* * *

Bueno espero que le hayas gustado esta secuela, no olviden sus comentarios.


End file.
